


Crankshaft

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, One Night Stand, Smut, older man kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The need for a car part leads to an encounter neither of them will forget.





	Crankshaft

The familiar smell of engine oil made nostalgia brew in his chest and John could feel his hand shake as he stepped into the garage, Dean trailing behind him. His youngest remained in the car, sulking once more. Sammy was a vocal fifteen-year-old; vocal about the fact he hated everyone and everything.

John had about given up on fighting him.

“Hello?” he called out, hearing the radio on further in the back playing “ _The Boys Are Back In Town_ ” and someone was humming along. With a frown, John walked through, past the pit into the workshop, spotting a refurbished 1970 Mustang with the hood popped up.

The radio was on the bench by the door and he reached over, turning the music down. Whoever was under the hood of the car popped up and John blinked in surprise when she came into view. “Hey!” she greeted cheerfully, stepping out fully into view.

Dean’s interest perked up at the girl who couldn’t have been much older than him and John groaned internally. “Hey,” the younger man started before his father slapped him in the chest, forcing a smile on his face.

“Hi,” John said, turning his attention back to the girl. “I’m looking for Brad, the owner?”

“That would be my dad,” the girl grinned. “I’m Y/N. He’s out at the moment, won’t be back for a couple of hours. Anything I can help with?”

“Yeah, maybe,” John’s eyes cast over her from top to bottom, taking in the grease-stained overalls that were tied around her waist, “Glenn in Boise sent me this way. Said your old man might be able to find me a part for a ‘67 Chevy Impala.”

Y/N’s eyes lit up. “Hmmm, nice car,” she hummed, raising an eyebrow. “And yeah, I can help you with that.” She held out an arm, gesturing toward the office door. “You wanna follow me?”

“Dean,” John barked, as Y/N walked off, his eyes on her ass, “go wait in the car.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “What? Dad -” John tossed him the keys abruptly, cutting the kid’s argument short and Dean spun on his heel, storming off to join his brother sulking in the back seat.

Y/N was already behind the desk, tapping away at the computer as John walked in, shutting the door. “So, what’s the part?”

“Crankshaft is on its way out,” John drawled, hovering near the desk, unable to stop his eyes drifting to where her top was slung low over her breasts. His cock instantly took note and John cleared his throat, abruptly sitting down. Y/N followed suit, frowning at the screen.

“I’ve got one, over in Tom County. If I can get Jimmy to bring it over, it’ll be two days, tops.” A grin spread over her lips as she looked across the desk. “You okay to wait while I get in touch with him?”

John smiled back, tipping his head in her direction and folding one leg over the other to further hide his arousal when her pink tongue darted out across her bottom lip. “M’fine,” he grinned.

Getting to her feet, Y/N grabbed the empty coffee cup on her desk. “Can I get you a coffee?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go tell my boys to head on to the motel.”

“Not local?” she asked, moving over to the little kitchenette. John shook his head and Y/N smiled coyly. “Shame. We don’t get many good looking men around here.”

His eyes almost fell out of his head as she turned around and he squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. This girl wasn’t much older than his son - John didn’t know if she was even legal to  _drink_. And she was making comments like that?

Unless… she was referring to Dean?

Trying not to think about it, John darted out of the office, leaving the door open. Dean seemed relieved to be dismissed but Sam put up a token fight until John tossed twenty bucks at him and told him to behave. When he returned, he was almost in a daze, stopping just inside the door as Y/N bent over the fridge, grabbing the milk.

The overalls were tight and she wasn’t wearing much underneath. John thought he saw a peek of pink underneath her white vest, just over the top of where her overalls were tied.

“How d’ya take it?” Y/N’s voice shook him out of his stupor and he grinned awkwardly at her.

“Er, black. Three sugars.” She arched an eyebrow but prepared the coffee the way he ordered, handing it over on her return to the desk. John took it with a quiet thank you and Y/N sat back down, reaching for the phone.

A quick call later and Jimmy had agreed, although Y/N had groaned after requesting his price. “Fine,” she grunted, hanging up and plastering her smile back on her face. As her eyes met John’s the smile became a little more genuine and he returned the expression. “Two days.”

“What’s the charge?” John asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“For me? I’ll have to ensure an evening of Jimmy’s company. Which means booze, football and gambling,” Y/N explained.

“How dull,” John chuckled and Y/N smiled.

“For you? $400 even for the part, that’s Jimmy’s price anyways.”

“Not bad, especially for the short notice.”

Y/N leaned back in her chair. “Y’know, we don’t get many classics through here. ‘Sides Lizzie out back.”

“The Mustang?” he clarified and Y/N nodded.

“She’s been my project since I was a kid.”

John hummed thoughtfully. “I used to be a mechanic. Long time ago. Still know my way around an engine.”

“You’d have to,” Y/N purred, picking up her coffee, “if you’re running an Impala like that.” She took a sip, holding the cup in both hands. “Man, I’d love to have a look under her hood.”

“You sound like you’d get along with my eldest, Dean.”

“The kid that was with you?” Y/N asked and John nodded. She hissed, shaking her head. “I dunno. He’s a little young for my tastes.” His eyebrows shot up and she leaned her elbows on the table.

“He can’t be that much younger than you,” John pointed out and Y/N shrugged, an almost predatory look on her face that made his earlier erection return in full force. Goddamn, he was a bad man. She was young enough to be his kid.

“I don’t date younger guys,” she dismissed, her focus entirely on him. “I prefer men with experience.” John shifted in his chair, trying not to spill his coffee as Y/N laughed under her breath. “You’ll have to bring her by,” she announced, getting up and crossing the room to the door. “We’ll sort out payment when Jimmy turns up with the part. Make sure it’s up to scratch.”

“Oh,” John murmured, watching her ass sway as she walked away, “I’m sure it will be.”

*****

Sam had happily settled at the library with Dean on watch, giving John a little time to stock up on the supplies they needed. As well as food, they needed more ammo and reluctantly, John paid using the fake card again.

For twenty years he’d stretched his savings and the sale of the house, but these last couple of years had been rough. Dean didn’t want for much but Sam was growing a foot a month, or it seemed like it, and school supplies weren’t cheap. John would pull him out of school, but he already had enough trouble dodging social workers as it was.

In his opinion, the kid was smart enough to teach himself. He was always complaining that the teachers were too slow, that he felt he was ahead and even though he assumed John ignored his rants, his father was always listening.

John found problems and Sam solved them. Right now, he was working on a series of omens in the south-west, where they were headed once John had the part for the Impala. He’d pushed the engine far enough with the crankshaft so badly damaged and he didn’t want to risk crashing.

The grocery store was a small, family-owned chain and John wouldn’t expect any less for a tiny little town like this. A typical American backwater town filled with family businesses, but he hadn’t missed the huge Walmart they were building less than two miles from the center.

Taking his time, John picked up a few items he thought the boys could use, as well as some fresh razors. He hadn’t shaved in weeks and keeping up the fed look required grooming. Heading for the cashiers, he stopped at an electronics stand.

Sam needed some new headphones. He’d never liked his dad’s taste in music and he liked listening to audiobooks while reading in the back of the car. John didn’t quite understand how he could do both things at once but it kept him quiet and made him happy so John left it. Picking up a pair of moderately priced headphones, he tossed them into his cart before picking up a new walkman for Dean.

Hopefully he wouldn’t take this apart. Kid was always tinkering with things. In another life, John imagined he would have made a pretty good engineer.

He was lost in his thoughts as he stared at the walkman he held that he didn’t realize someone was calling his name. Blinking, John looked up, smiling when he spotted Y/N coming toward him. “Hey, you were totally somewhere else then,” she giggled. “Deep thoughts?”

“Nah,” John replied, chuckling at her amusement, “just daydreamin’.”

“Oh?” she murmured, drawing a little closer. “What about?”

John felt his cheeks heat up and he locked his eyes on her. “You’re flirting with me,” he stated and Y/N’s gaze darkened as she nodded. “Sweetheart, I’m old enough to be your father.”

“You’re not that old,” she replied, jutting her hip out and placing her hand on it. The basket in her other arm swung, her intended purchases rolling to one side. “What, early forties?” John didn’t acknowledge her guess, grinning. “Hardly an old man,” Y/N added, peering into his cart. “Hmmm, thought I smelled Old Spice.”

“How old are you, Y/N?”

“Does it matter? I’m legal.” Her eyes were sparkling now, amused at his reaction to her attention. “Look, I gotta get back to the shop. My dad’s there this afternoon so probably not a good idea for you to come around.” John stared at her incredulously but Y/N continued. “Jimmy should be here by lunch tomorrow.” She was close now, trailing a finger up the front of his henley, stopping just shy of the buttons.

“What time should I swing by?” John asked, his voice a low rumble that made her shudder as she pressed against him, her lips ghosting across his.

“After closing,” she requested, almost against his mouth, “about five.” Y/N drew back abruptly, flashing him a smile as she turned on her heel. “See you tomorrow, John.”

*****

He didn’t think he could have his breath taken away any more by the spitfire that was walking toward him. She held a box in her arms and still managed to strut in the short skirt and halter-neck shirt. John groaned in discomfort when his cock chubbed up at the thought of her bent over that electric blue Mustang, the cheeks of her ass peeking out from underneath the pleated material.

“You going out?” he asked, not bothering to get out of the car.

Y/N smirked. “Something like that.” John’s thoughts turned to irrational jealousy despite her flirtatious hints.

“Four hundred bucks, right?” He leaned over, picking up the envelope with the cash in it, hoping she didn’t ask any questions about where he got it. She didn’t even reach to take it when he turned back to her. “Everything okay?”

“There’s a surcharge,” she grinned. “You have to take me for a ride in this gorgeous girl.” John chuckled. “I know I drive a hard bargain -”

“Not at all,” he drawled, gesturing to the passenger seat. “It’s more than reasonable. Hop on in.”

Sliding around the front of the car, Y/N’s bare legs were lit up by his headlights and John shifted in his seat, trying to alleviate the pressure of his pants against his throbbing cock. Y/N slid into the seat next to him, the skirt riding up to just below her panties and he couldn’t help but groan.

She didn’t say anything, but the coy smile on her face told John that she knew exactly what she was doing. This was a young woman who knew what she wanted and went for it.

John revved the engine a bit, unable to resist showing off his beauty. True, Baby was only his while they looked for a truck to replace his totalled one and Dean would have her back soon enough, but John would make the most of his temporary ownership.

“Where we goin’?” he asked, glancing over at her. Y/N leaned back in the seat, stretching her legs out.

John wanted to know what her skin tasted like.

“Wherever,” she replied, resting her head on the back of the seat and leaning to one side to look at him with the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Didn’t your daddy ever teach you not to get in cars with strange men you only just met?” John murmured, unable to take his eyes off of her. “I could be dangerous.”

Y/N’s smile grew. “I’m counting on it.” He gave her a few seconds and she didn’t waiver. “John,” she started, reaching over to touch his arm. “I know what I’m doing and I am perfectly capable of making an adult decision.”

Twisting his fingers around the keys, John revved the car again, almost dragging it out of the lot and Y/N laughed loudly, matching his wide smile. The Impala cruised down the highway as John kept a respectable speed. Last thing he needed was to be pulled over by cops considering the record he had.

He watched her fingers as she played with the stereo, finding a station that was playing the sort of music he enjoyed and that Y/N apparently did, too. She settled in her seat as  _Bon Jovi_ followed up  _The Eagles_  and she danced in her seat, almost distracting him from the road.

“There’s an abandoned gas station up here,” she said, pointing to the right of the dark highway. “Sometimes, when it’s dark enough, you can see the whole sky clearly.”

John smiled as Y/N closed her eyes, swaying with the tune. He pulled the Impala over to the right, finding a less maintained road that made the car’s springs creak noisily. When he saw the gas station, half the roof collapsed down to make the perfect hiding spot for kids stealing their parents’ liquor, John smirked in remembrance of his own misspent youth.

The car rumbled to a stop and Y/N leaned forward, listening to the sound of the engine cooling. “You can definitely hear the crack. She’s slightly off key.” His amused expression caught her attention. “What?”

“You really know cars, huh?” he drawled and she shrugged in response. Leaving the keys in the ignition, John turned in his seat to face her. “What do you want from me, Y/N?”

The sly smile was back on her face. “You know what I want.”

“Why me?”

“Are you really gonna look a gift horse in the mouth?” Y/N purred, crawling over the front seat and slinging one leg over his lap. John groaned, twisting so her thighs were planted either side of him. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Imma ask again, princess,” John growled, sliding his hands through her hair to cup the back of her head firmly enough to make her stretch upward needily. “Why me?”

“Because you walked into my shop and I knew I had to have you,” she said, voice low and thick with arousal. Her barely clothed core was heated against his throbbing cock and John’s other hand grasped her hip, forcing her into a slow grind.

“I’m not a good man, baby,” he murmured, his thumb sliding into the crease between her leg and her cunt. Y/N whined, dragging her hips harder against him. “You shouldn’t be sniffing around guys like me.”

Y/N’s gaze focused on his face. “You wanna take me home?” she whispered, narrowing her eyes. Her lower half didn’t stop undulating on him and a rumble echoed through his chest. “I’m not looking for commitment, John,” her hand was on his chest now, slowly dragging the tips of her fingers down his shirt toward his belt, “I’m looking for a good hard fuck. Something to make me smile tomorrow.” She was tugging at his pants, unbuckling them.

He growled when her hand slipped into his pants, barely able to wiggle her fingers in the limited space. “Move,” he grunted, releasing his hold on her hair. Y/N withdrew her hand and lifted up, a triumphant smile on her face. As she lifted off of his lap, John freed his cock, sighing as the pressure was alleviated.

Her triumph turned to hunger as Y/N took in the size of his cock, licking her lips. Before John could say anything, she was moving back into the passenger seat, leaning over to lap at his cockhead. His eyes rolled back and his head hit the back of the seat. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, one arm slung out of the car window, the other on Y/N’s ass.

She was taking him in a little bit at a time, swirling her tongue around his crown and sucking with just the right amount of pressure to make his balls ache. Her fingers grasped the base of his cock, holding him right where she wanted him.

John moved his hand, stretching his fingers so he could pull her skirt up over her ass. She wiggled her ass, scooting a little closer on her knees. From there, he was able to reach her pussy, stroking one finger over the soaked fabric of her panties to the feel of her moaning around his cock.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” he murmured, digging his finger into where he knew her tight little hole was. Pushing the material out of the way, John eased the tip of a single digit into her and Y/N jerked and groaned, the vibrations rolling over his dick and making him growl. “So tight…”

She took him deeper and John lifted his hips in reaction to the feeling of her silky soft throat encasing his cock. He pushed his finger into her all the way, her wet walls clutching at him hungrily. Slowly, he thrust his finger in and out, adding a second when she wiggled her ass.

“Greedy little pussy,” he praised, pulling both fingers free to look at the shine of her slick on them. “Baby, you’re dripping.”

A hiss escaped through his gritted teeth as Y/N cupped his balls, fondling them gently between her fingertips. Returning his hand to her cunt, John resumed his slow fucking, feeling her clench around him. God, he wanted to watch her cum.

“Get up,” he ordered and Y/N pulled off of his cock with an obscenely wet plop. Her mouth was smeared with saliva and her light makeup was smudged where her eyes had watered. John dragged his hand away from her pussy, dragging her into a sloppy kiss, pushing her back into the passenger seat. “Back against the door,” he snarled; she obeyed, whimpering when John loomed over her.

His fingers were back inside her, the sudden penetration making her squeak and she clutched his wrist with one hand.

“Thought you wanted this?” John teased, easily overpowering her. “Is it too much for you, baby?”

She nodded, pouting at him and John grinned, sliding his leg across to balance over her. He seized her mouth again, kissing her deeply as he fucked her with two fingers. When he added a third, she cried out into his mouth and John pulled back, looking down at her.

“Cum on my fingers,” he growled, “wanna see you fall apart before I fuck you.”

He was lost in her blissful expression as she let go, bucking on his hand, releasing his wrist to grab the back of the seat. Her pussy sucked his fingers in; John could feel her slick dripping down his hand. The thought of how wet she’d feel around his cock drove him into blind lust and Y/N wasn’t even finished cumming before he pulled away.

Protests of the abandonment died on her lips when John lined himself up, sinking bare into her wet cunt and Y/N arched, allowing him to slide his arms underneath her, hauling her back into his lap. The sudden movement sent her crashing down, burying his full length inside her smaller body.

The scream she released was music to John’s ears and he held her down, rutting into her cunt so she could feel how deep he was. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he tore at the ridiculous little top she’d worn, pushing it up over her breasts so he could suck on her pert nipples.

“This what you wanted?” he demanded, easily lifting her off his shaft before dropping back down again. “Huh, princess? Want all of this thick cock?” She whimpered with a nod, a sharp gasp leaving her when John twisted one nipple. Her back was pressed against the steering wheel and John groaned, cupping both her breasts when she took over the movement, desperate for more of his cock.

He knew he wasn’t going to last. His last encounter with anyone of the opposite sex was a long time ago and it was hard to take care of your own pleasure when you were living in close quarters with two other people.

Y/N was everything his wet dreams could conjure and she was writhing in his lap like a bitch in heat. Her wet pussy almost slurped with every thrust and John could feel her climax reaching peak levels again. A smirk crossed his face and he dragged one hand down from her breasts to thumb at her clit.

Her body jerked and she cried out, sliding down his length with a vicious twist of her hips and John had to close his eyes when the tip of his cock pressed hard into the mouth of her womb. God, he’d never felt anything like this sweet young pussy and for a split second, he considered taking her with him.

Having her like this, every night?

The steady rhythm she’d established started to falter and John knew she was close. “Cum for me, kitten,” he ground out, trying to hold his own climax off. “Cum on Daddy’s big cock.”

That did the trick and within seconds, she was trying to scream, her own breathlessness almost choking her. John took over, gripping her hips tightly and dragging her body to meet his thrusts as he sought his release.

He came inside her, an almost primal sound tearing itself from his throat as he pumped her full of cum. Y/N was shuddering, a sweaty disheveled mess on his lap and John smiled as he leaned in, pillowing his head between her tits.

“Damn,” he sighed and Y/N laughed lightly, a smile on her face as her eyes fluttered shut.

“You’re telling me. Absolutely worth the date I’ll have to suffer through with Jimmy.”

John chuckled, lifting himself with a groan. “You’re a wild woman, Y/N. In another life -” Y/N pressed a finger against his lips.

“Don’t feed me pretty promises, John. We both know what this was.” She grimaced as she lifted off of him. Cum dripped down her thighs and John groaned at the highly erotic sight. His cock twitched once before deciding it was not up to another round just yet.

Y/N shuffled back into her seat, rearranging her panties in the sticky mess. “You realize I just came inside you?” John murmured, laying a hand on her bare thigh, stroking his thumb over her soft skin. “We didn’t use anything.”

She sniffed, sending him a sideways glance. “There are such things as the pill,” she shot back, that sly smile he was sure he’d never forget on her face. “I prefer it bare,” her hand covered his, “I like the feel of cum inside me.”

John groaned, rolling his head back, his cock doing more than twitch. Y/N grinned, her eyes darkening. “Fuck, baby girl. You’re a devil woman.”

She leaned over, cupping his sticky cock in her hand as it thickened with renewed arousal. “You got anywhere to be?” John looked at her, his fingers moving from her thigh to her core.

“Not for a few hours.”


End file.
